A Can't Stop Us
by EmayaShipper4eva
Summary: Maya gets a text from A, gets hurt, and Emily and her tell each other they love one another for the first time. Emaya fic. Previously "A Can't Stop Our Love"


_Just a cute oneshot about the girls. Maya almost gets killed by A, and she and Emily tell eachother they love one another for the first time._

Emily's POV

"Emily?" I heard the sweet voice of my girlfriend call my name. "Up here!" I rasped, my voice horse from my cold. I still couldn't believe Maya had offered to

spend her whole 4 day weekend taking care of me. We got Monday and Tuesday off because of veterians day, and I had a really sore throat. Maya

walked in my room, ran to me and hugged me tightly. "Are you ok?" she asked softly. I knoded. She started to kiss my lips, and, as much as I hated

to, I pushed her away. "Maya I don't want you sick," I said but she shook her head. "You worry too much," and kissed me again, and I couldn't resist her

twice. I pulled away after a few seconds, but stayed in her arms. She started to hum a gentle luluby and I soon fall asleep to the sound of the soft singing.

Maya's POV

Since Emily was asleep, (she was too adorable that way), I turned on her TV. I started to watch Family Guy when I heard my phone go off. When I read the

text I got, I got confused. It was all in code. When I decoded it and set it to normal, I turned pale white.

Meet me in Spencer's lake house in 15 minutes or I will kill Emily and the rest of those bitches.

A-

I had just learned about A a few weeks ago, when I asked why the girls walked around like they excpected someone to jump out and kill them. I looked at

Emily and saw she was still sleeping peacefuly. I got up and ran to my car. When I got to the lake, I got in a boat and sped to the other side. I walked in the

house and called out "Hello?" I heard a noise up the stairs and ran to the second story of the house. I saw a dark hooded figure and knew it must be A. I

finally got the corouge to say something. "Ok, I'm here, what do you want?" The voice that returned to me was so quiet I barley heard it. "You." I hardly

heard the word before I felt arms around me and felt my neck getting choked. I tried to speak but the words came out in a gag. I felt a sharp pain in my left

thy and felt a liquid on my leg and hand. I had been stabbed with a steak knife! Suddenly my vision blured and I felt myself pass out.

Emily's POV

I woke up at around 4:00 P.M. to find the bed next to me cold and empty. Sleeping had made me feel much better. "Maya!" I called out. No awnser. Odd.

Maya would have woke me up if she was going to go somewhere. I decided to call her phone. Again, no awnser. I decided to look to see where she was, I

tracked her phone to the lake house Spencer's family owns. Why would Maya be there? Something was wrong. I called Hanna and told her the story. She

was over in 10 minutes with Aria and Spencer. "Why would Maya leave like that?" asked Aria. "Well if I knew I wouldn't have to call you now would I?" I said,

annoyed. "Right" she awnsered. "Come on, lets go!" said Spencer. We ran to Hanna's car and she slammed her foot on the gas. When we got to the lake, I

noticed that a boat was missing. We got in a motor boat and Spencer luckily knew how to drive it. We got in the house and I called Maya's name again. "Try

calling her cell," suggested Aria. I diled her number and thankfully her phone wasn't on vibrate. I heard her ringtone go off and aran up the stairs, Hanna,

Spencer and Aria close behind. What I saw made stop dead and want to cry. "Maya!" I screamed. She was lying unconsious in a pool of blood, _her _blood,

with a large knife in her left leg. Her phone was smashed to pieces on the knife hadn't come in contact with the main arterie in her leg. Her beautiful

face was covered in blood and her erlier white tank was now stained red. I grabed her hand and felt her pulse. It was too covered in blood; I felt her neck.

I almost passed out in relife. Her pulse was weak, and she was out cold, but she was alive. "Emily, you might want to see this!" called Aria. There were

letters drawn in blood a few feet away, and it took me a minute in the dark to see what it was but I almost died when I did. "You're lucky, be you won't be

so next time! A-" "Oh god no" I whispered. Then I shook my head. "That can wait. We need to get her safe. Spencer, can we take her to your place?" I

pleaded. "Of course Emily!" I picked up the smaller girl and carried her out to the boat. We piled inside and Spencer jammed on the motor. It was now 9:00

and freezing. I felt Maya shift and saw her dark brown eyes open. "Emily?" she said, her voice raspy. "Shhh, it's ok." I soothed her. She whined a few

seconds later. "I'm cold!" I held her tighter. "I know baby, it' gonna be ok. You'll be warm soon, I promise." She whimpered again and shifted her position

slightly, trying to get comfortable. Soon her slow breathing told me she was asleep. We got to the dock 2 minutes later. We had not spoken the whole ride,

and it was an akward silence. Hanna finally said," So, are we going to your place Spence?" "Yeah, mine's the closest, and Maya need to be warm more than

we do. We rode silently to Spencer's, quietly praying that Maya was going to be ok.

Maya's POV

I woke up in someone's bed. I sat up in terror thinking it was A's house, but fell back in relife when I heard my girlfriends sweet laugh from down the hall,

and reconized the room I was in, Spencer's. I don't know how even what had just happened to me could have made me forget this room. I had danced with

Emily with thousands of candles brightly shining the night I had left for the hell whole I was forced to call home for 3 months.I tried to stand and almost fell

but caught myself. I remembered that I had been stabed in the leg. I limped down the hall to the living room. Emily noticed me a few seconds later. "Hey!"

she said. She got up and walked over to me. She kissed my cheek lightly, walked me over to the couch and pulled me onto her lap. I snuggled my head into

her shoulder. 'You ok?" she asked softly. I knoded. Right now I didn't want to talk about what had happened to me just less than 4 hours ago. I just wanted

to be as close to humanly possible to Emily, which I wasn't far from doing. "Maya,how's your leg?" asked Aria. "It hurts" I mumbled. "What excatly did A do to

you?" asked Hanna. "Well, I don't know excatly, I was blacked out as soon as I got hurt in the leg" I said, trying to recall any thing but being stabbed inthe

leg. "Do you thik A would have done something else to Maya?" Aria asked, more to the others than me. "It's A were talking about. I would bet a ton of

money that they would have," said Hanna. I burried my face depper into Emily's shoulder. I felt her head snap up in Hanna's direction and was sure she was

glaring at her. "It's ok sweetie" Emily said as kissed my forhead. I shifted my position in her arms and she held me tighter. It was silent for quite awhile.

Hanna finaly said something. "Well, I don't think that A could have done much to her if she was unconsious." Aria looked up as if thinking about possible

things that could have happened. "There's the possibility of rape" Spencer suggested, and I couldn't help whincing and hiding my face in Emily's neck. I felt

Emily throw a pillow at Spencer. "Dude!" she hissed. "Well I'm just saying!" but Emily interuppted. "Are you trying to scare her to death?" Her voice was

softer when she spoke to me. "You ok?" she asked. I knoded. Hanna got up and turned on a song from her Ipod, a recording of the piano song from the

movie twilight. I soon drifted off in Emily's arms.

Emily's POV

Maya was soon fast asleep. "Do you think A really would have raped her?" I asked worridly. "I don't know, It would be possible, I mean If Emily's A's main

target, Maya would be a great way to hurt Emily mainly, but us to," said Hanna. "Most people are raped when unconsious," said Spencer. "Thanks, I feel SO

much better now," I said angerly. "Sorry, I just-" "No, it's ok. I'm just worried that she is, uhm" Hanna saved me. "It's ok, we know what you mean." I looked

down at Maya and brushed some hair out of her face. I couldn't belive someone could stand to hurt someone like her. Then again no one see's her like I do. I

loved her so much, and I hadn't even told her that. I wanted to, but I was not sure what response I would get. It wasn't that I didn't have full confidince in

her. I was sure she was mine and I was hers. I just didn't know if she was ready to say she loved me yet. I was sure she at least was very interested in me.

"Do you think she got a text from A?" asked Aria. "Yeah, check her phone," said Hanna. "I can't, although I would bet she did. But when found her, her cell

was smashed to pieces." I said. "Goddamn," Hanna cursed. "I know" I said. "Emily?" I heard Maya ask. She was awake. "Hey," I said softly. "Hey" she said

as she struggled to keep her eyes open. "You don't have to wake up," I said, concerened she was tired. "Na, I don't want to sleep anymore," she said,

starting to sound more like her old self. "You ok?" I asked. "Isn't it like the 5th time you asked?" she said. I shrugged. "I just care about you," I said. She

smiled, closed your eyes and lied her head on my chest. I figured that it was now or never."Because I love you," I said, and her head snapped up, as did the

other girls. "You, you love me?" she asked, her eyes wide but I was unable to read them. "Yes, I really do love you" I anwsered. She then did somthing I

didn't think she would, and apparently, niether did the others, because I heard them gasp. She wrapped her arms around my neck in half a second and

kissed me feircley. The next words that came out of her mouth were the best words I'd ever heard in my life. "I love you to," she said, as she pulled me in for

another kiss.


End file.
